


Things That Make Me Tick

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: One: Things that make me tickTwo: WitchPoems, from the depths of my mind, collected into one fic for personal convenience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem for you all. This is all backlog or poems which are done to writing prompts as opposed to the 'muse hit me with a cricket bat' method of writing my other poetry.

There are several things that make me tick,  
That ruffle my feathers or make me sick.  
Buying clothes certainly counts as one.  
Assistants will say, sorry, they’re all gone,

And all I want is a skirt: knee-length, size 10,  
To match the shirts I’ve got and then  
Be able to wear it in all situations  
Regardless of people and social stations.

My body is my body, I dress as I see fit,  
But I can’t afford the prices without getting in a snit  
Or spending all I’ve got on a single jeans.  
I guess that life is great for those who’ve got the means.

And all I want is a skirt: knee-length, size 10,  
To match the shirts I’ve got and then  
Some things I long to have are really out of fashion  
But who really cares if the 50s are my passion?

Assistants will say, sorry, they’re all-  
You know what, never mind.


	2. Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a witch?

What makes a witch?  
A cackle, a hat,  
A crow or broom or cat;  
Bundled herbs and a birch switch.

How goes the tale?  
A knock at the doror  
Heavy steps bounce on the floor  
Beatings as they watch you flail

Where ends the trial?  
Trudged down the road  
Evidence: warts and a toad  
Dragged to where the wood begins to pile.

What makes a witch –  
An innocent girl  
A woman whose hair just starts to curl  
Someone in the village  
Feared  
That makes a witch.


End file.
